December 27, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:01 Dragonian King hiya lily 6:01 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:04 Dragonian King what's up 6:06 Flower1470 nothing much 6:06 Dragonian King Lily guess what 6:06 Flower1470 what 6:07 Dragonian King 362 days, 6 hours, 53 minutes, and 2 seconds until Christmas (trollface) 6:07 Flower1470 LOL 6:07 Dragonian King don't worry no more countdowns until november/december or so :P Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:10 Loving77 hey hey hey You are now away. 6:13 Dragonian King sup peep You are no longer away. 6:19 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. 6:34 Dragonian King i dont feel like being christmasy anymore but it's only 2 days after christmaaaaaaaaas plus i have to wait a few more days so i can go back to being normal on TTK for free btw Lily did you see my new member title? :D You are no longer away. 6:39 Flower1470 yes i did lol I bought a santa hat at Walmart and wore it while we finished our errands LOL 6:41 Dragonian King lol 6:43 Flower1470 i still have presents to sort out and organize 6:46 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ... * Dragonian King smacks Lily and Peep WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IT'S TIME TO WAKE UP! * Dragonian King runs around with a slappy hand You are no longer away. 8:04 Flower1470 O_O what's your problem??? I WAS DAYDREAMING ABOUT YUGIOH THANKS A LOT FOR WAKING ME UP You are now away. 8:09 Dragonian King yw You are no longer away. 8:11 Flower1470 you're mean 8:16 Dragonian King ik You are now away. WAKE UP! WAKE UP! ITS TIME TO WAKE UP! * Dragonian King slaps Lily and Peep with a slappy hand * Dragonian King throws live TNT all over You are no longer away. 8:31 Flower1470 AGAIN REALLY 8:31 Dragonian King *BOOOOOOOOM* yes (yes) 8:31 Flower1470 (no) 8:32 Dragonian King (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) (yes) 8:32 Flower1470 really 8:37 Dragonian King ... yes (yes) 8:37 Flower1470 (facepalm) You are now away. 8:51 Dragonian King that awkward moment when you see a christmas ad 2 days after christmas You are no longer away. 8:51 Flower1470 XD on hulu that's all we see You are now away. 9:00 Dragonian King "Send a Christmas greeting to someone special :D * 9:08 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:08 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:13 Flower1470 im trying to decide if I should play Farm Frenzy or not 9:14 Dragonian King whats farm frenzy 9:15 Flower1470 It's a game where I run a farm Geese, cows, goats, horses...... all sorts of stuff I have to buy stuff for them, like food 9:17 Dragonian King you should try it and see how it is nobody says you have to keep playing if you don't like it 9:17 Flower1470 And to earn money I sell the eggs, milk, etc I've played ittwice before it twice* But they were free trials I loved it so much I bought it this morning lol but i have tasks on W101 to do 9:20 Dragonian King oh it's a PAID game lol 9:21 Flower1470 I bought the CD It was $10 for all ten versions :O THATS LIKE A DOLLAR EACH You are now away. You are no longer away. silly here File:Farmfrenzy1.png 9:31 Dragonian King ooo 9:32 Flower1470 i have 5 geese now 9:32 Dragonian King get a duck and name it peep 9:33 Flower1470 lol A bear almost ate my geese D: 9:38 Dragonian King ooo 9:38 Flower1470 i captured it and sold it 9:38 Dragonian King lol 9:38 Flower1470 100 coins woo Peep was like "EAT THE BEAR" ANOTHER BEAR It got one goose ;( 9:42 Dragonian King nooooooo smash his face with an iron You are now away. http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/137979-what-was-your-last-thought/page-36#entry1911951 mwahaha i love having only parts of thoughts so that nobody knows what i'm talking about You are no longer away. 10:00 Flower1470 lol William wants to watch yugioh ttyl Category:Chat logs Category:December 2013